<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Rhythm Our Hearts Beat to in Time by LaserDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731117">A Rhythm Our Hearts Beat to in Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserDragon/pseuds/LaserDragon'>LaserDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dancer Edelgard, Dancer El is hot okay, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Lapdance, Lusting over the pretty Dancer, Shameless Smut, Smut, i blame discord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaserDragon/pseuds/LaserDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s an entire entourage of dancers- must be some sort of group- yet she only has her eyes for one. Red ribbons flow around her body like whips of flames dancing alongside her. The slight upturn of her lips made her glow, exposed shoulders lean with muscles. The contour of her neck glistening under the light of the moon. Byleth doesn’t hold much faith, but if someone had told her the goddess had come down unto Fodlan to partake in the celebrations tonight she would believe them in a heartbeat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Rhythm Our Hearts Beat to in Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nights in big cities are always full of life compared to smaller towns. Merchants keep their stalls open later, lanterns strategically placed around the streets keeping the darkness at bay. Tonight it’s especially bright in Enbarr despite the late hour. Decorations lining the side of buildings giving the city an extra flair. Adults and children alike crowd the wide streets. The smell of specialty foods filling the air. The festival bringing far more life into an already bustling town. Byleth doesn’t know if her dad planned to have their merc company resting here in time for the holiday. Only that her fellows were all excited to use it as an excuse to get completely wasted and gorge themselves. Being nomadic means it’s not often they get to indulge in the simpler pleasures of life. So they’ll take every chance they get to do so with gusto.</p><p>Byleth understands the importance of resting, especially in their line of work, but that doesn’t make her good at it. The food is good and the beer had her head buzzing pleasantly but otherwise she’s <em> bored </em>. She’s danced with some of her fellows earlier which was nice for a little bit. Byleth has never done well with being idle. Prefering to be doing something- anything productive. Instead she’s sitting here watching the crowds as they partook in the festivities.</p><p>The music shifts and the crowds parts to make room for the main attraction of the night. Byleth’s throat feels dry and her heart starts pounding hard in her chest. Among the dancers is a woman that takes her breath away. A river of white locks cascading down her back. Lilac eyes sparkling under the glow of the lamps. Her hips sway in time with the beat of the drums. Clothes shifting as she moves to teasingly show off her thighs just enough to draw a viewer's eye without being too scandalous. Byleth downs the rest of her tankard in an attempt to sate her parched throat, fully aware it’s pointless.</p><p>There’s an entire entourage of dancers- must be some sort of group- yet she only has her eyes for one. Red ribbons flow around her body like whips of flames dancing alongside her. The slight upturn of her lips made her glow, exposed shoulders lean with muscles. The contour of her neck glistening under the light of the moon. Byleth doesn’t hold much faith, but if someone had told her the goddess had come down unto Fodlan to partake in the celebrations tonight she would believe them in a heartbeat.</p><p>For a moment Byleth swears those lilac jewels are locked onto her. A ridiculous thought, and probably just the alcohol getting to her head. Making her imagination begin to run amok in it’s tiny cage. The dancer twirls making the gold decorations sparkle as the light reflects off of them. She sways in a way that makes the slit in her skirt open wider, exposing more of that tantalizing skin. All while looking straight at the mercenary, smile shifting into a teasing smirk. Byleth lowers her chin, feeling the wooden handle of the tankard creaking under the pressure of her tightening grasp. The rest of the crowd disappears from her focus. Attention solely focused on the dancer.</p><p>It becomes a game of the dancer putting on a show, adding an extra bit of flair just enough to tease while Byleth tries to keep her expression neutral. Gripping the tankard tight enough she has to force herself to let it go, lest it shatter under her fingers. Without something to hold her fingers helplessly claw at the table, wanting to run along milky white skin and tear off the flimsy cloth that keeps taunting her. Byleth takes a deep breath to try to calm herself. It’s not like her to get this worked up over a pretty face but goddess this woman is just too gorgeous. She feels like she’s been caught within the web of a spell. Completely entranced by the way the dancer’s body flows and how her hips sway.</p><p>Then it’s over before Byleth even realizes it. The passing of time having completely blurred during her utter fascination. The music stops along with the show. A round of applause given to the dancers as they give one final bow to their audience. Eventually the crowds shift to hide them from Byleth’s sight. The mercenary rests her head against the cool table, her face feeling unbearably hot. A familiar tightness coiling at the bottom of her stomach. To become so riled up from something so simple, maybe Yuri is right and she does need to try and be more social. Though Byleth is pretty sure he hadn’t meant it in that way. Or maybe he did, it can be hard to tell with him.</p><p>She feels more than sees someone sit down next to her, the added weight bearing down on the bench she’s sitting on. They lean the arms on the table, thigh brushing against Byleth’s. Another merc most likely looking for a drinking partner. Usually she’d indulge in them but right now her mind is too preoccupied to do so. The combination of the beer she’s already downed and the heat bubbling inside her making it impossible to think straight.</p><p>“I’m not in the mood right now.” Byleth loves her fellows but sometimes their wild energy is just too much for her. If she tries to hang out with one of them now she’ll probably end up strangling them out of sheer frustration.</p><p>“That’s a shame.” The feminine voice is completely unfamiliar to her and feels like fine silk against her ears.</p><p>Byleth lifts her head to see not one of her fellows but the same woman who had captured her attention so thoroughly.  Some of the more superfluous decorations have been removed from her outfit. Her hair is tied up in a side ponytail, showing off the expanse of her neck. Up close like this Byleth can more properly appreciate her curves. Especially the way her breasts are hugged by white cloth in a way that leaves little to the imagination. A giggle breaks her out of her reverie, it’s only then that Byleth realizes she’d been blatantly staring.</p><p>“I thought you were someone else.” The mercenary straightens her back, forcing herself to look the other woman in the eye instead.</p><p>“Does that mean you will indulge me in some idle conversation then?” The dancer leans closer to her. Bodies pressed against each other despite the wide space available to them. A hand moving to rest against Byleth’s thigh. The mercenary curls her fingers tightly against her palm.</p><p>“That depends, do you always come up to mercenaries that watch your performance?” Despite her body's reactions, Byleth puts her guard up. She’s been to many different towns and seen many different kinds of people. A common sight across all places is women taking advantage of the lonely, tempting them with promises of love only to leave them with nothing but their clothes- if even that- in the morning. She’s not drunk enough to have abandoned her survival instincts.</p><p>“Do you always watch dancers so <em> intensely </em>while they’re performing?” The dancer challenges her back without hesitation. </p><p>“No, I’ve just never seen someone as pretty as you.” Byleth wants to slam her head against the table before she even finishes speaking. She’s not drunk enough to lose her survival instincts yet but she is apparently drunk enough to have loosened her tongue. The only thing that prevents her from doing the aforementioned head slamming is the brilliant blush that paints the dancer’s cheeks.</p><p>“To answer your question no I don’t. Not since-” She bites down the words before they can finish. Before it can get too personal. “You simply caught my eye.”</p><p>The hand against her leg moves to her inner thigh. All sense of caution gets thrown out the window. Byleth tucks a strand of those white locks behind her ear, before caressing her cheek and pulling her in to capture her lips. The still lucid part of Byleth’s mind worries she might have overstepped until she feels teeth graze against her lips. The dancer gasps when Byleth wraps her other arm around her waist, practically pulling the other woman onto her lap.</p><p>Byleth deepens the kiss, using her tongue to explore the dancer’s mouth. Running it along the roof of her mouth before entangling it against her’s. Byleth watches the way her eyes flutter, feels how she leans into the mercenary. Metal accessories clinking with the movement. She pulls the dancer’s waist closer to her. Needing the other woman’s warmth against her. Lets out a disappointed whine when the dancer pulls away. Her lips swollen and breathing heavy. Byleth barely registers how her own lunges burn. Breathing is overrated. She’d much rather continue kissing this goddess of a woman. </p><p>“As fun as this is,” The dancer pants between each word, sounding as breathless as she appears. It only edges Byleth on further. “I’m not into public displays like this.”</p><p>She reluctantly lowers the arms wrapped around the woman. As tempting as it is to fuck her senseless here and now, Byleth knows she would regret it once her mind isn’t so clouded. That doesn’t stop her from immediately missing the feeling of having the other woman against her. The dancer stands and urges her to do the same. Taking the mercenary’s wrist into her smaller hands and pulling her to her feet. </p><p>It’s only then that Byleth registers the height difference between them. Before she was so captivated by the other woman it hadn't even registered in her mind. It’s not like Byleth is exactly tall herself, rather this dancer is just small. Enough that she would have to stand on the tips of her toes to kiss the mercenary. Her thoughts must have leaked out into her expression, for the dancer takes one look at her face and frowns.</p><p>“Stop that this instant.” The dancer stands straighter, trying to make herself appear as tall as she can. It doesn’t make much of a difference.</p><p>“I didn’t do anything.” Despite the heat flowing through her Byleth can’t stop amusement from bubbling in her chest.</p><p>“No but I know exactly what you are thinking.” The woman <em> pouts </em>and it only makes Byleth want to tease her.</p><p>“And what would that be?” She takes advantage of her superior height, leaning over the smaller woman. It makes the dancer narrow her eyes in an attempt to be threatening. All it succeeds in doing is making her look cuter. As an apology Byleth leans down, she immediately melts into the kiss.</p><p>“I suppose I can forgive you,” The dancer says when they part as though she hasn’t already. “if you tell me your name.”</p><p>“Byleth.” The mercenary plays along, feigning an apologetic tone.</p><p>“Edelgard.” Byleth burns the name into her memory. It perfectly suits the woman before her. Edelgard tugs her along by the hand. A childlike excitement dancing behind her lilac hues.</p><p>Instead of memorizing their path as she normally would Byleth doesn’t take her eyes off of her guide. Edelgard maneuvers through the crowds with the expertise of someone that thrives among them. She manages to make even the simple act of walking seem graceful. Exposed shoulder blades taunting Byleth with every step. Before long Edelgard is leading her into an inn, not bothering to check in as she already has a room reserved. The door clicks behind them and Byleth shoves Edelgard’s back into it. Completely enveloping the small dancer under her larger frame.</p><p>“So- eager.” Edelgard gasps out between kisses. She nudges the mercenary back until the back of Byleth’s knees hit the bed. Having her sit down before climbing onto her lap. The pressure within Byleth coils tighter when Edelgard leans back, freeing her hair from it’s ponytail. “Have a little patience, I don’t give private shows to just anybody.”</p><p>Byleth balls up the sheets within her hands, heart pounding in her chest as though she’d just finished an intense workout. Swallowing down the lump building up in her throat when Edelgard moves. Rolling her hips just shy of Byleth’s. The mercenary rubbed her legs together with a frustrated groan, craving the contact that’s <em> just </em>out of reach. Edelgard runs her hands down her own body. Bracelets glinting in the faint moonlight as they move. Leading Byleth’s gaze to the nape of her neck, down to the swell of her breasts, and then to the slit of her skirt. Spreading the cloth open enough to show off a glimpse of her inner thigh.</p><p>Hands feel unbearably sweaty as they tighten their grasp around white sheets. Byleth risks a glance up to lilac eyes that are blown wide. Edelgard licks her lips as she gyrates her hips low enough to press against the mercenary’s abdomen. Pale skin flush with arousal taunting her. It’s enough to make her already thin patience snap clean in half. Byleth let’s go of the blankets beneath her in favor of grasping the other woman’s hips instead. Feeling that smooth skin under her calloused fingers. Edelgard moves her own hands to the mercenaries shoulders, slipping them under her shirt and running her nails down Byleth’s back. Edelgard leans her body forward in a way that gives Byleth a perfect view of her breasts.</p><p>“Enjoying the show?” Edelgard sounds as breathless as Byleth feels. The mercenary only hums in response. Gliding her fingers towards where she knows the dancer wants them the most. Feeling the slickness beginning to drip down her legs.</p><p>“You call me eager-” Byleth kisses her collar, pulling a moan out of the other woman when she bites down hard on that same spot. Afterwards dragging her tongue over the mark that’s left behind. Byleth presses a finger over Edelgard’s clothed need, feeling the dampness coating her underwear. “-when you're already this soaked.”</p><p>Byleth adds enough pressure to send shockwaves through her body but not enough to offer release. Edelgard shudders against her, instinctively jerking her hips down onto those fingers. Grinding herself down on them while her nails slide further down the mercenary’s back. Byleth watches Edelgard try to fuck herself on her fingers with an intense fascination. Seeing how her lips part ever so slightly when she grinds down at just the right angle. How her eyes flutter, completely glazed over with a raw desire. A desire Byleth denies her by pulling her hand away. The needy whine that escapes Edelgard is almost enough to make her give in, almost.</p><p>She flips them over so that the dancer is on her back, beneath her. Byleth marks a trail down Edelgard’s neck with her lips, stopping only when she reaches the edge of her top.  Byleth pulls away just enough to help strip Edelgard of her clothes. Top and bra both are tossed carelessly to the side. Forgotten as soon as they’re out of Byleth’s hands. Her attention focused solely on the woman spread open before her. Edelgard’s hair spills out beneath her. The moonlight creeping in through the window giving her flushed skin an ethereal glow. A white goddess eager to receive her worship.</p><p>Yet Edelgard’s skin is not as flawless as it initially appeared. Between her breasts lies an imperfection, a long jagged scar that had been carefully hidden under her clothes. Byleth knows scars- has seen more than she could ever hope to count- this one looks <em> deep </em> and <em> painful </em>. A wound that would have continued to ache long after it had healed. Thoughtlessly Byleth traces the damaged skin with a featherlight touch. Edelgard takes in a sharp breath, quickly lifting her arms to cover the imperfection. She looks away from the mercenary. Shame leaking out into her expression.</p><p>“As you can see I’m not exactly the perfect eye candy everyone initially believes me to be.” Edelgard keeps her tone carefully neutral, refusing to look at the other’s reaction. It makes Byleth’s blood boil, with anger towards the one who had hurt her and from her protective nature pouring out.</p><p>Byleth pulls away from Edelgard, making the dancer curl further into herself. The mercenary sits straight up- still straddling the woman beneath her. With one fluid motion she whips off her shirt and throws it in the same direction she tossed Edelgard’s. A hand moves to the dancer’s cheek, gently encouraging her to look at the mercenary. When she concedes the sight before Edelgard steals her breath away.</p><p>The tightly fitted black top had left nothing to the imagination in regards to Byleth’s figure. Her <em> generous </em> chest on full display, the hard contours of her muscles enough to make Edelgard’s mouth water. But that’s not what entranced her so. The thing Byleth’s shirt had succeeded in masking is the copious scars that littered her body. Some from blades others from magic. Lines of darkened skin in various shapes and sizes. Rather than taking away from Byleth’s otherworldly beauty they <em> accentuated </em>it. Edelgard couldn’t help but reach out, to trace the scars that painted her body</p><p>The mercenary leaned back down, completely enveloping Edelgard in her warmth. Pulling her into a kiss far different from the heated exchanges they’ve shared before. Not driven by pure lust but a softer feeling she couldn’t name. One that left Edelgard feeling like she was floating on cloud nine. Her self consciousness whisked away by the winds. Soon forgotten as those strong hands began to wander. Caressing Edelgard’s hips then moving up to her ribs. Edelgard returned the favor, feeling the mercenary’s biceps before tangling into her already wild hair. The fire easily reignited under the weight of their passion.</p><p>Hands teasingly massage Edelgard’s thighs while Byleth moves to worshiping her neck next. Softening a spot with her tongue before biting down. Sucking on the tender skin hard enough to bruise. Her body jerks when she feels a finger run along the edges of her entrance. Edelgard’s hands move from Byleth’s hair to her back. Resuming her earlier task of leaving red lines down the mercenary’s spine. Byleth bites down hard against her collar at the same moment she slips a finger inside of her. Edelgard’s back arcs, pressing her body tight against the mercenary’s. It’s not enough- not even close. Her aching need rearing it’s head at full force. </p><p>“Byleth <em> please </em> .” One finger alone isn’t enough to sate the fire within her. Edelgard wants- <em> needs </em>Byleth to spread her open and fill her completely. </p><p>“Please what?” And the mercenary with a cheeky grin, that Edelgard can feel against her neck, feigns ignorance. Pretends not to notice how she clenches around the finger that’s knuckles deep inside of her. Maybe she would have played along if the fire burning inside her didn’t feel like it’s eating away at her.</p><p>“I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me.” Byleth pauses, not expecting such a blunt response. “Oh goddess please fuck me.”</p><p>The finger slips out of her and Edelgard wraps her legs around the mercenary’s waist. Glaring down at the other woman the best she could. Byleth only blinks innocently at her. Edelgard digs her nails deeper into the mercenary’s back threateningly. The chuckle that pulls out of her does little to ease Edelgard’s mounting frustration. She feels three fingers slide into her and Edelgard <em> melts </em>. Letting out a soft sigh as Byleth fills her up.</p><p>The mercenary starts out slow, testing how easily she can pump in and out of her. Spreading her fingers apart in a way that leaves Edelgard squirming beneath her. Gasping and mewling with every movement that sends sparks straight up her spine. When Edelgard begins rocking her hips to meet each thrust Byleth picks up her pace. Pumping faster and harder into her, pulling back so only the tips of her fingers remain before plunging deep inside of Edelgard. The moans the spill from the dancer’s lips are music to Byleth’s ears. An addictive melody that leaves her wanting more.</p><p>Byleth presses her thumb against Edelgard’s clit. The dancer cries out and nails rake up her back. She repeats the motion, leaning down to leave open mouthed kisses atop Edelgard’s scar. She feels the woman beneath her keen, knows she’s close. Byleth thrusts into her with one hand while the other toys with her clit. All while lavishing Edelgard’s scar with her mouth. Edging her on further and further with every ministration. </p><p>It isn’t long before Edelgard is tipped over the edge. Byleth feels her walls clench around her fingers, feels the shudder that wracks her entire frame. The mercenary lifts her head in time to watch Edelgard become completely undone. Sees how her head rolls back into the mattress and her mouth opens to let out a satiated moan. Byleth slows down her ministrations to a stop as Edelgard falls limp. Eyes shut and breathing heavy. The mercenary pulls her fingers out getting a small groan out of her. For a moment Byleth thinks she passed out, then Edelgard slings an arm over her eyes proving otherwise.</p><p>“Finished already?” Byleth teases while she waits for the other woman to recover from the lingering high.</p><p>“No. No, I just- I need a moment.” Edelgard takes in a deep breath, focusing on trying to calm her erratic heart. “Goddess I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard before.”</p><p>“Really?” The eagerness and smugness in Byleth’s voice earns a playful smack to the head. </p><p>“Don’t let it get to your head.” Edelgard peaks her eyes open to add a half hearted glare only to have them widen instead. Hovering above her Byleth is completely flushed, body trembling with her need. Pupils dilated enough to completely envelope her cornflower hues.</p><p>While Edelgard had found her release Byleth has done nothing to sate her own desires. Instead her attention solely focused on making the dancer feel good. Edelgard ghosts her hands over the mercenary’s abdomen, to which she greedily presses into the contact. The outline of her abs clearly defined under Edelgard’s touch. Muscles flexing with each breath she takes. Fingers travel upward to the swell of her breasts. While Byleth’s stomach is hard her chest is soft. Edelgard leans up, brushing their lips together. The mercenary captures Edelgard’s lips with her teeth. Soon replacing them with her tongue. Kissing her with a ravenous hunger that’s consumed her very being.</p><p>Hands massage Byleth’s breasts making her groan from deep inside her throat. She breaks away from the kiss to let out a guttural moan when Edelgard rolls a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Byleth’s shorts feel uncomfortably tight against her hips. Underwear completely soaked through. She reluctantly separates from the other woman to rectify this. The relief that comes with shedding off the rest of her clothes is only a temporary reprieve. Edelgard licks her lips as she eyes the now naked woman. Unable to decide what part she likes the most. Her feminine charm, her hardened muscles, or her dripping need. One thing she does know for sure is what she wants to do next.</p><p>Edelgard guides Byleth onto her back, reversing their positions. She traces the scars marring the mercenary’s skin. Resting the palm of her hand against her abdomen for longer than necessary. All while Byleth watches her with an intensity that makes her knees feel weak. Without breaking eye contact Edelgard lowers her head, Byleth’s breath hitches when she feels the smaller woman’s breath against her entrance. It’s the only warning she gets before Edelgard drags her tongue across its length. </p><p>The only thing that keeps Byleth’s hips from bucking into her are the arms holding them in place. Edelgard repeats the motion except this time she slips her tongue <em> inside </em>. Tasting the tangy wetness that is Byleth’s desire. Edelgard grunts when fingers roughly claw into her hair. Pushing her head further down in a silent plea. Byleth is already so wrought with tension it doesn’t take much to make her completely lost in the pleasure. Grunting and moaning shamelessly while pulling at Edelgard’s hair.</p><p>Edelgard feels more then sees her find her release. In the way Byleth’s fingers dig down hard against her scalp. How her body shudders as her back arcs. Effortlessly lifting up Edelgard with the motion. When she falls back down the hands clasping the dancer’s head go slack, allowing Edelgard to back away. She wipes her cheeks clean with the back of her hand as she lifts herself up. The mercenary is lying flat on her back with her chest rising and falling deeply with each breath.</p><p>“Finished already?” Edelgard mimics the same tone Byleth had used when saying those same words. It gets a scoff out of the mercenary.</p><p>“No.” Byleth lifts herself up into a sitting position. Grabbing Edelgard by the waist and pulling her in close. Despite the way her chest heaves and a layer of sweat had begun to form over her there’s a wildness beneath those cornflower eyes. “I’m just getting started.”</p><p>Edelgard laughs before she’s silenced by a kiss. Slowly shedding the remaining lower half of her outfit while hands wander. With the moon as their witness they freely explore one another’s body without shame or hesitation. Neither of them end up sleeping much that night. Preferring to lose themselves to one another instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got to give credit to my buddy Kal aka The_Myth_Rider for the title. Go give their fics a peek they do amaaaazing work! With that out of the way this is partially a result of me wanting to experiment a bit with writing smut and mostly me trying to sate the Dancer El itch my discord had infected me with. Aka this is born from them enabling me again. It won't surprise me if I end up birthing other short stories in the future because of them.</p><p>This was supposed to be nothing but a mere one shot but aaaargh the plot bunnies have smothered me while I was working on this and while it's going to remain a one shot for now maybe I'll add more to this in the future. Maybe when I don't have three other incomplete stories on here. We'll both find out together! Urk someone please take my braincell away from me so I stop getting new fic ideas. Anyways hoped you all enjoyed this and give me your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>